lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Mummy: The Video Game
A LEGO game based upon the three Mummy films.This is FAKE! =Plot= Follows the stories of the three recent Mummy films The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, and The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. =Levels= The hub where the characters congregate and reach the levels is the Cairo Museum. The Mummy Chapter 1: Battle for Hamunaptra Summary: In 1923 a group of soldiers battle for Hamunaptra against its local protectors. After being left for dead Rick and Beni are being chased by Tauregs into Hamunaptra. Characters: Rick O'connell (soldier), Beni Gabor (soldier) Boss: Taureg Horsemen (5 hearts) Chapter 2: Barge Attack Summary: With Rick O'Connell, Evelyn Carnahan, and Jonathan Carnahan journey to Hamunaptra searching for the book of the dead. While on a boat to cross the Nile they are attacked by the Med-jai. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Mr. Burns, Mr. Daniels, Mr. Henderson. Boss: Hook (4 hearts) Chapter 3: The Mummy Unleashed Summary: After reaching Hamunaptra and started digging they eventually find the book of the dead and read from it, accidentally resurrecting the high priest Imhotep. You outrun Locusts and Scarabs and find an eyeless Mr. Burns. Imhotep (In the boss fight) brings the plagues down as obstacles in the fight. Eventually at the end, Chamberlain is seen hostage along with Burns. Ardeth Bay Sets the whole group into Cairo. Characters: Rick O'connell, Eyelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Beni Gabor, Dr. Chamberlain, Mr. Henderson, Mr. Daniels. Boss: Imhotep (Mummy) (5 hearts) Obsticles: Locusts (at the ruins) scarabs (At the hall before Imhotep) Chapter 4: Escape from Cairo Summary: After escaping Hamunaptra, our heroes discover that Imhotep follows the heroes to Cairo where he continues to hunt down the ones who opened the chest. He eventually takes command of a large group of men and sets them upon the heroes. Characters: Rick O'connell, Eyelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Mr. Daniels, Ardeth Bay, Dr. Terrence Bey Veichles: Car 1 (Rick, Evy, Jonathan), Car 2 (Mr. Daniels, Ardeth, Dr. Terrence Bey) Boss: Beni Gabor (Cairo) (2 hearts), Imhotep (Cairo) (6 hearts) Chapter 5: Flight to the Rescue Summary: Upon escaping the heroes find Rick's old friend Winston for help. With Winston they get planes and fly to the rescue of the captured Eve, but Imhotep figures out they're coming and summons a giant sandstorm to stop them. They together must uncover the puzzles to defeat the sandstorm. Characters: Plane (Rick O'connell), Plane (Winston) Boss: Sand Face (1 heart) Chapter 6: Imhotep Summary: After losing Winston to the sandstorm the heroes must fight their way through Hamunaptra and defeat Imhotep to save Evy. Characters: Rick O'connell, Johnathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bei, Evelyn Carnahan (Sacrifice) Beni Gabor. Boss: Imhotep (Priest) (12 hearts), Anck Su Namun (Mummy) (2 hearts) The Mummy Returns Chapter 1: The Bracelet Summary: Rick and Evy are exploring a pyramid with their son Alex, and must escape when they set off on an ancient trap. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Alex O'connell (Child) Boss: Red (4 hearts), Spivey (4 hearts), Jacques (4 hearts) Chapter 2: Home Invasion Summary: Shortly after returning home for their adventure they're home is attacked by a cult that plans on brining Imhotep back to life and resurrecting the Scorpion King. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bei, Alex O'connell (Child) Boss: Lock-Nah (7 hearts) Chapter 3: The British Museum Summary: Following the cult to the British Museum where they've taken Evy, Rick and Ardeth go in to try and rescue her, but are too late to stop them from resurrecting Imhotep. Characters: Rick O'connell, Ardeth Bei, Evelyn Carnahan Boss: Meela Nais (5 hearts) Chapter 4: The Oasis Summary: After a long journey both parties make it to the Oasis where the heroes fight to rescue Alex from the cult, but both sides find themselves attacked by vicious pigmy mummies. Characters: Rick O'connell, Ardeth Bei, Alex O'connell (Child) Boss: Lock-Nah (7 hearts) Chapter 5: Reincarnated Summary: Shortly after Alex revive her mother, he went helps Jonathan and Evelyn fight Anck-Su-Namun. The deadly woman was not to be underestimate and they needed their surroundings to defeat her. Characters: Evelyn Carnahan (Nefertiri), Jonathan Carnahan Boss: Anck-Su-Namun (Meela) (10 hearts) Chapter 6: The Scorpion King Summary: Inside the pyramid the Scorpion King is awakened. With his powers stripped from him Imhotep must join forces with his archenemy in order to fight him. Characters: Rick O'connell, Imhotep Boss: Scorpion King (12 hearts) The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Chapter 1: The Emperor's Tomb Summary: Now working to build a reputation of his own, Alex O'connell with the help of Professor Wilson goes to find the Emperor's tomb. Characters: Alex O'connell (Adult), Roger Wilson (Tomb) Boss: Lin (Assassin) (6 hearts) Chapter 2: Wilson's Pork pie Summary: The O'connell's go to Shanghai to see the unveiling of what Alex discovered at the Emperor's tomb. Though they are betrayed by Wilson who is working with a group of pork pie radicals seeking to raise the pork pie critic and a group of soldiers wanting China to rule the world. Characters: Rick O'connell, Evelyn O'connell, Alex O'connell (Adult) Boss: Yin(4 Hearts) Chapter 3: Chase through Shanghai Summary: The Emperor is raised and escapes into the streets of Shanghai, where the O'connell's go into pursuit. Characters: Firework Truck, Stone Horse (Rick O'connell) Boss: Dragon Emperor (Chariot) (6 hearts) Chapter 4: The Gateway Summary: The heroes manage to beat General Yang's men to the Gateway where they attempt to stop them from using it to find Shangrila. Characters: Rick O'Connell (Snow), Evelyn O'Connell (Snow), Alex O'Connell (Snow), Lin (Snow),Jonathan Carnahan (Snow) Boss: General Yang (8 hearts) Chapter 5: Battle at the Wall Summary: After returning to his full strength the Emperor returns to the Great Wall where he raises his men to have them cross the wall and become unbeatable. The heroes fight to stop them. Characters: Rick O'connell (Swords), Evelyn O'connell, Ming Guo (Mummyfied) Chapter 6: The Dragon Emperor Summary: Rick and Alex confront the Emperor in a chamber below the wall and fight him in a final battle. Characters: Rick O'Connell, Alex O'Connell Boss: Dragon Emperor (12 hearts) =Story Changes= A few changes are made to the plot for the game. Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. The Mummy *Rick and Beni escape together. *The first confrontation with Imhotep in Hamunaptra is extended into a fight. *The heroes fight Beni while escaping from Cairo. *Two planes are taken to fly to Hamunaptra. *The heroes work together to fight Imhotep at the end. The Mummy Returns *The heroes fight Meela as they escape from the British Museum. *His companions help Ardeth fight Lock-Nah in both fights. *Alex and Jonathan helps Evy defeating Anck-Su-Namun. *Rick and Imhotep work together to fight the Scorpion King. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor *Wilson isn't knocked out by Lin, and helps Alex fight her. *The heroes battle Yin in the warehouse where the Emperor is raised. *The heroes have a fight with General Yang at the Gateway. Ps3/Xbox 360 Achievments: "Same Mummy, twice!" = Complete The Mummy and The Mummy Returns 100gs "Welcome to the 20th century!" = Unlock all characters with guns 75gs "Kid power!" = Unlock all versions of Alex (Child) 25gs "No, I prefer the Thompson." = Kill 40 eneimies as Ardeth Bay 50gs "The house of Fraser" = Unlock all versions of Rick 20gs Roast Doggie= Kill 10 Anubis Warriors with Dragon Emporer's Fire Breath 50gs Prince Imhotep= Unlock all Versions of Imhotep 30gs "Go to hell with your friends too!"= Defeat the Scorpion King 100gs Yankee Doodle= Play as Mr. Burns, Mr. Henderson, or Mr. Daniels in The Mummy 60gs I never Gamble with Money=Play as Rick and Mr. Daniels in the boat level 18gs "Just like old times" = Defeat Anck-Su-Namun as Evelyn Carnahan (Nefertiri) only 75gs You ain't No Mummy,you're terracotta= Defeat the Dragon Emporer as Imhotep 30gs You went mad bro=defeat the scorpion king ANY IDEAS OF ACHIEVMENTS FEEL FREE TO ADD MORE Category:Video Games